Light Doesnt Always Fade
by Yardat sama
Summary: Something bad happened to Kari and the guy is still out for her. Matt is pissed off, and so is Tai.


Light doesn't always fade

Hello Everybody!Well As you can see I have sorta given up on my story the Soldiers Of Fear, well I might post chapter nine if I convince my self to.Oh well, I'm gonna give another story a try, it's a one shot story, no chapters.It's a Kari/****** story! It also has a lot of Drama.Hope you like it! Ja ne!!

Disclaimer:I no own Digimon!So you can't sue me!!

LIGHT DOESN'T ALWAYS FADE

By Yardat Sama

" I'm just going out Tai, geez it's not the end of the world!"

" I know, it's just that it's not any of the Chosen that you're going out with, and I don't even know the guy.Where did you meet this guy anyway Kari, I saw him once and he looked weird."

Kari sighed, " Tai you always say that about the guys I know and that's not including TK, Davis, Ken, Matt, Cody, Joe, and Izzy."

" Ok, ok, you don't have to go and name all the guy Digidestined."

" Yes I do, if it convinces you your too overprotective." Kari said walking to the front door.

" I'm just concerned about you going out with someone I don't know."

" So you would you be concerned if I went out with Matt?" Kari said smirking.

" I would ring his neck faster than you can say Gatomon!" There was a knock on the door.

" Look there he is Tai, so act normal, no wait, act average person normal, not a bloody Greymon looking for blood." Tai just growled softly in his throat.Kari opened the door and there stood a drop dead gorgeous guy (YS: So Bite me, I'm not good at describing things!). Tai just glared at him.

" Hello Ryan."

" Hello Kari, well its time to go." Ryan said holding out his arm, which Kari took, Kari kissed her brother on the cheek and bid him goodbye. Tai looked at them till they went down in the elevator, he went back inside and went to the phone, which ringed when he was about to pick up the phone. He picked up the phone.

" Hello Kamiya residence."

" Oh and Tai, don't call anyone to follow me or else," Tai recognized the voice belonging to Kari, " Goodbye Tai." She hung up.

" Damn!" Tai yelled.Kari could hear his yell from downstairs and smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" So Kari, how did you like the club?" Ryan asked while walking down the street back towards Kari's house.Kari looked at Ryan and smiled at him.

" I loved it, although I feel dizzy like hell." Now it was Ryan's turn to smile, and it looked like a very evil smile, but Kari didn't notice his smile.

" So Kari how come your brother is so uptight?"

" He's not uptight, it's just that Tai is overprotective of me."

" I would be too, if I had a sister as beautiful as you." Kari laughed at him.

" Your so strange Ryan."At this Ryan got angered.

" Strange, you think I'm strange!"

" Whoa Ryan I was only kidding!" Kari gasped backing away from him fearfully only to back into a wall.

" That wasn't kidding Kari, you had a straight voice, and I could tell you weren't Kidding!!" Ryan roared slapping her in the face, Kari started to cry in pain, and in fear because of the way Ryan was acting, and she never saw him act like this before, what set him off? Ryan pushed her into a dark alley and started to hit her, and with that Kari screamed and Ryan put a hand over her mouth, " Shut the hell up! I'm gonna make you pay Kari, and the price is high."Ryan flung her down on the ground and covered her with himself, Kari started to panic, no wait, she started to panic a long time ago.

Ryan kissed her roughly and drew back in pain when Kari bit down on his lip, " Bitch!" Ryan grabbed both of her hands and put them above her head.

" No please Ryan don't." Kari said only to get slapped in the face.

" I said the fuck up!"Ryan tore her blouse and kissed his way down from the base of her throat…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" My life sucks.Sora left me, and my band is starting to drink the essence of success too much." Yamato or known as Matt said to himself while walking down the street. Matt kept on talking to himself till he hears crying coming from an alleyway.Matt went to investigate.What he found was too much for him. He saw blood running down in a little stream that was coming from deeper in the alley, and then the next thing he saw was ripped clothes and a naked body that was covered in bruises and blood.

" Kari!" He recognized the face that was covered in bruises, " Oh my god Kari, what happened to you?"Matt didn't waste anytime, he got his cell phone and called an ambulance.

After he hung up he looked in Kari's eyes, " Kari look at me, it's Matt, look at me Kari it's Matt." Matt said desperately searching for Kari to acknowledge to his presence.Kari didn't look in his eyes for at least a minute before they flickered towards him.Matt sighed in relief, at least she was still alive.

" Matt?" She whispered, Matt looked at her again, " Oh god Matt. Please don't let him near me, please don't," She cried, Matt grasped her hand and held it, " Please don't leave me Matt, don't leave.

" Kari I won't leave, just hang on," He heard sirens in the background, " Kari I have to let the Ambulance know where we are, just hold on I'll be back." Kari nodded underneath his jacket.Matt ran to the alleyway opening and saw the ambulance, he waved his hands and the ambulance stopped.

" Hey were you the one that called to report a raping?" One of them asked.

" Yes, she's down here," Matt ran back into the alley and went back to Kari's side, " Kari, there here, don't worry," The male paramedic came up to her and Kari drew back into Matt's embrace, " Kari its just the paramedic, he won't hurt you."

" No men, I don't want to be helped by a man." Kari said, almost yelling.

" Hey don't worry honey, everything is going to be fine." The other paramedic -thankfully a woman- said while putting her on the stretcher, Kari visibly panicked.

" No Matt, don't leave me!" Matt grabbed her hand and she instantly settled down, the woman paramedic looked at Matt with an raised eyebrow.

" You're the one that found her right?" Matt looked at her.

" Yeah."

" Well she thinks now you're the one that can keep all harm away from her," Matt looked at her confused, " What I mean is, is that she'll won't ever let you out of her sight, not for a long time, she'll fear men except for you and she'll let only women come near her." Matt looked at Kari again, concern etched on his face.

Within the ambulance Matt still held Kari's hand watching her, when they reached the hospital, the woman paramedic gave Kari a sedative so she can sleep.Even in sleep she seemed troubled.Matt took this as a time to call everyone, especially Tai.

First he called Tai's house.

" Hello Kamiya residence."

" Tai?"

" Oh hey Matt what's up?"

" Tai its Kari."

" What happened to her Matt!? Tell me now!" Matt had to put the receiver away from his ear at that outburst.

" Tai sit down in a chair first," He could hear Tai settling down a chair, " Tai, Kari was raped," Matt heard a thud in the background, " Tai? Tai you there?" 

" Sorry Matt the phone fell, your calling from the hospital right?"

" Yeah Tai."

" I'll be right there." Then the he hung up.Matt then called TK, and told him to come to the hospital right away. Then he called Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis (Sadly), Sora, Yolei, Mimi, and Ken and told them all to come to the hospital right away, although in Ken's case, Ken said he'd be there in a little while. Mimi said she'd use the D-terminals to get there from New York, bringing along Willis and Michael.

" Matt!" He heard someone yell, he turned around and saw Tai running up to him, " Where is she Matt?"

" She's in the operating room Tai, she was bleeding profusely. I was told she might have internal bleeding." Tai started to cry, Matt led him to a chair and sat him in it, " Tai everything is gonna be fine." Tai looked at him with guilt stained eyes.

" I shouldn't have let her go out with that guy, I shouldn't have."

" Tai you had no way of knowing that this was going to happen, so its not your fault." Tai just cried more. Matt heard a few more running feet and looked towards it. He saw everyone there, Ken, Mimi, Michael, Willis, TK, Davis, Yolei, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Cody.

" What happened Matt?" TK said since all that Matt said was some to the Hospital right away. Everyone saw Tai crying and instantly noticed Kari wasn't there, " Hey Matt also where's Kari." Matt looked at them gravely.

" Everyone, something bad happened to Kari tonight," He took in a deep breath and said, " She was raped today." Everyone just stared at Matt with blank faces for a minute, and then all of them broke into tears.

" Is a Matt Ishida here?" A doctor asked.

" That's me, what is it?"

" You're the one that brought in a Kari Kamiya am I right?"

" Yes."

" Well she's crying for you, and she won't let our orderlies near her."

" What room is she in?"

" In room 204." Then they all heard a scream.

" Damn!" Matt ran to her room and looked inside only to find Kari being held down by four MEN orderlies, " Get you damn hands off her!" The orderlies backed off and Matt went to Kari side, " Kari, I'm right here, I won't let those damn idiots near you again," With that he glared at the four that were still in the room, " Get the hell out of here, and never come in here again unless you have a woman with you, you unsenceless bastards! Get the hell out!" With that the orderlies rushed out.

Kari was crying in his shirt not stopping, " Kari shhhhh, there all gone Kari, look there all gone." Kari looked up and went from crying all out to sniffles, then to a peaceful face when she saw Matt, " Hey Kari, look I'm right here, I won't let them near you, or him." Kari looked at him gratefully and smiled.

" Matt did you call my brother?"

" Yeah, he's right outside."

" As a matter of fact, I'm right here." Tai said from the doorframe all the other digidestined behind him.Kari mentioned him over and he went over to her.

" Hey Tai, sorry I didn't listen to you, I should've listened to you Tai." At this Kari started to cry again. Tai looked at Matt and Matt just held Kari, letting her cry herself out, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep in his arms clutching his shirt with a death grip, and Matt was glad that she wasn't clutching his skin.

" It looks like I won't be going anywhere Tai." Matt said still holding Kari.Tai scowled and whispered to him.

" All I know about this guy is that his name is Ryan Hashiba, Kari met him a month and a half ago in school, let me ask TK if he knows him."With that Tai walked out beckoning TK to a quiet corner.

" TK do you know a guy named Ryan Hashiba in your school?"

" Yeah, he's on the Soccer team, he's a real jock, worse than Davis. Wait a sec, Ryan is the one that did this?"

Tai nodded, " Yeah, Do you think Davis Knows anything?"

" I think let me ask.Hey Davis come here for a sec, we have to talk to you." Davis walked over to their little meeting.

" Davis do you know a Ryan Hashiba?"

" Yeah he's on my team, you know lately he's been weird, he 's got this big infatuation on Kari worse than me six years ago when we where eleven, I've seen him following Kari to her classes and he asked her out three weeks ago. Why?"

" He's the one that did this Davis."

" WHAT?!" Davis yelped.

" Quiet Davis! So you're saying that this Ryan had an infatuation with Kari right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, one time I saw his locker and it scared me, I saw pictures of Kari and other pictures of Kari from different angles, like he was following her to get them. I asked him about them and he said fuck off I was mad, so I punched him in the stomach and kicked him while he was on the floor. He deserved it that bastard."

" Yeah Davis, I think he deserved that too.Well the police will be any moment and my parents are on a vacation in the U.S. and Kari is really dependent on your brother TK."

" Why?" TK asked curious.

" Well I think it has to do with the fact that Matt was the one to find her and that she thinks of him as a good friend like you and Davis.Well that's what I think."

" Oh well, we better tell the others." TK said.

" Yeah well we out number this Ryan guy and I'm sure we can beat the hell out of him." Tai said cracking his knuckles, TK and Davis agreed with him on that fact.They went over to the other Digidestined and told them all they knew about the guy named Ryan that had done this to Kari.

" So this guy is a stalker?" Willis asked from a bench.

" I think so, with all those pictures of Kari that he had in his locker.Plus the Police will be here asking Kari what happened and Kari is afraid of men right now, so they better have a female Police officer with them or else they won't get a report from her without Matt trying to beat their heads in."

Yolei brightened, " You said she's afraid of men right?"

" Yeah." Tai said.

" So maybe I can ask her, if they don't have a woman with them."

" Sounds great, now we just have to wait for them, and for Kari to wake up."

" Wasn't she just awake?" Joe asked.

" Yeah well, she went into a crying fit and fell asleep," Tai sat down on a chair and sighed, " Well thanks for coming guys, I think you should all go home."

" No way Tai, we're friends of Kari and of you, don't think we'll just leave you guys in despair. I'm not speaking for all of us, but I'm staying." TK said sitting down.

" I agree with him." Davis said.

" So do I," Mimi said, " I'll just call my parents and tell them something bad happened to a friend, they'll understand."

" so will I." Said Willis.Tai just looked at them while they were calling their parent to let them know that something bad had happened to a friend and they were staying the night in the hospital to give support to their friend.

After that Matt finally came out of Kari's room wearing no shirt, because Kari had gripped his shirt so tight that he had to get it off.He went up to a nurse and asked him if he could borrow a shirt, the nurse had to stutter to answer him.He finally got the shirt and walked back to the group.Matt looked at Tai and sat down next to him.

" Well Kari let me go for the time being but I have to be back in there before she wakes up or else she'll wake up half the hospital."

" So how does she look Matt?" Sora asked, Matt looked at her from the corner of his eye and said.

" She'll be fine, but I heard that she had to get internal stitches, and she'll be in discomfort for at least one to two months.She just had so much blood around her, I'll kill the guy that did this to her, I will, and damn the Police if they take me to jail for killing that bastard, he'll deserve it.Every last bit of it." Matt had a look of death promised on his face, that it scared Sora and Tai.

" Well-Tai was cut off as he heard a sob coming from Kari's room, Matt ran back in there and the sobs stopped.

" Yolei, Mimi, and Sora, you could come in, but come in slowly." Matt said from the room.Yolei came in first, then Mimi, and then Sora.Yolei went up to the bed and smiled, Kari was holding Matt's original shirt and now his hand.

" Hey Kari."

" Hey Yolei how are you?"

" Kari you know, I should be asking you that question."Yolei said coming up to her other side opposite of Matt.Mimi come behind Matt and smiled at Kari.

" Hi Kari!" Kari looked at Mimi with a shocked expression.

" Mimi, how'd you get here from New York?"Mimi smiled brightly.

" Well Willis helped us in using the D-terminals since his digivice turned from a regular one to a D3." 

"Say thanks to Willis for me, I like your company," She looked at all of them, " I like all of your company."

" No sweat Kari, we'll be all night helping you through this."

" Thanks you guys."Kari held Matt's hand tighter, he looked at her and noticed where her eyes were looking at, he also notice her breathing became shallow and fast, Matt turned around and saw a doctor there .

" Visiting hours are over."

" I'm staying, but these three girls are going,"Matt said looking at Yolei in the eyes, Yolei nodded and hauled the other two out.Matt looked at Kari and frowned, she looked like as if she saw a ghost, " Kari what's wrong?"

" It was him…It was him…it was him." She kept on repeating that phrase.Matt took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

" Kari what's wrong, who did you see?"Kari looked at him with a look of utter fear.

" I saw him, I saw the one that did this."Matt's eyes widened and he firmly took hold of her hand.

" Where." He barked in anger, she cringed and inched away from him.

" Matt please, I've never seen you act like this before."'_Great impression_ _Matt,_' He thought to himself, ' _She's a recently raped victim and you show your manly anger. Real good._'Matt calmed down and looked at her in the eyes.

" Where did you see him Kari?"

" He was the Doctor that came in here to say visiting hours were over." She whispered starting to sob again.

" Kari I'll be right back," Kari gripped his hand even tighter, " Kari I won't go far."Kari reluctantly let go of his hand and turned on her side.Matt looked at her and almost ran out of the room. 

He ran up to a counter and asked her to call the Police, she pointed in back of him and when he turned around he saw two police officers there about twenty feet away from him,he ran up to them and asked them if he could talk to them, they said yes and he told them about Kari and about her seeing the rapist disguised as a doctor.

" Are you sure that's what she said?"A woman police officer asked.

" Yes Ma'am, she looked as if she saw death." Matt said look trying to get a look at Kari's room from over the police officer's shoulder.

" Is she awake?"

" She was when I was there."

" Can we see her?"

" Yes Ma'am."Matt led them to Kari's room and looked in, " Kari?Kari you awake?"

" Yeah Matt, I am although I wish I wasn't."Kari said turning around to look at him, then tensed when she saw the partner of the woman police officer.Matt caught on and told them that she was scared around Men.

" Then why young man are you here."Matt looked at Kari, Kari looked at him.

" Matt tell him to go away, please tell him to go away."Kari almost screamed when she saw that the Police officer was still there.

" Just go outside Osamu, she's scared around you."Osamu looked at her and walked out.

" Kari," Matt whispered and went to her side, " Hey Kari this is Officer,"He paused waiting for her name.

" Ayame Fuan."

" Officer Fuan, she's gonna ask you some questions."Kari looked at her again and frowned.

" Matt can she come tomorrow, I'm tired."Matt looked at Officer Fuan and asked her.

" Sure thing, you get your rest you hear?"She smiled and walked out.Matt enclosed his hand with Kari's and whispered for her to sleep, she yawned and closed her eyes, within minutes her hold on his hand loosened.Matt smiled and walked outside silently and asked if he could use a cot of theirs, the nurses smiled and lent him one, he walked back to Kari's room and set up it up and laid down and himself fell asleep.

*Next Day*

Matt woke up groggily and looked around, Kari was still asleep, that was a good sign.Matt stood up and brushed him self off, he found some drool (~_*) on the corner of his shirt and quickly wiped that off too.

" Hey Matt, howa doing?"He heard someone ask from the door, and quickly turned around.

" Doing find Tai, although Kari had a nightmare and almost fell off her bed even with the bedrails on."He didn't mean it as a joke and Tai knew it too.

" This is on the News last night.A woman gets raped in uptown Odaiba (Sp?), the perpetrator is still on the loose."Tai mocked the news reporter; Matt chuckled and looked again at Kari.

" Tai we have to find this guy, and give him a piece of our mind, these Police are going too damn slow.The guy was here last night dressed as a Doctor." Tai growled softly.

" That son of a bitch."

" Tai cool it, Kari is still asleep."Matt said in a whisper.

" Sorry, lets go outside and continue this conversation." When they were in the hallway, both of them sat down the bench and began to talk.

" How do we find this guy?I don't even know who he hangs out with."Tai mentioned.

" Doesn't TK know who he hangs around with?"Matt asked.

" Well I think so from what he said last night about him, this Ryan guy was a real stalker and he followed Kari every where.Me and TK broke into the school and his locker and found a whole bunch of pictures of Kari, I even saw one of Kari sleeping in her room, and I don't remember taking a picture of her like that."

" Damn, that guy is a stalker."

" Go figure.Well anyways I can ask TK about the guys that this Ryan hangs around with and maybe one of them knows his address."Matt saw logic in that.They heard a groan coming from Kari's room.

" Talk later?" Tai asked.

" Yeah." With that Matt walked back into Kari's room and Tai leaned against the doorframe and watched the two.

" Matt?"

" Hey Kari, you look good."Kari raise her eyebrow at him.

" Hey Tai." She said to her brother.

" What's up squirt?"

" Don't call me squirt." She said glaring at him, Tai smiled and told that he would be back, and then walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" You hang out with Ryan Hashiba don't you?" TK asked a jock who was on his way to the locker room.

" Yeah, he's kinda weird, he's always going after Kari Kamiya like she's some goddess or something." TK bristled at that remark but said nothing.

" Do know where he lives?"

" Yeah, but he wouldn't want me to tell you."

" Really why not?"

" He doesn't like you, he says that you're always hanging around Kari when it should be him in your shoes.Like I said Ryan is weird."

" Look if you don't tell me where he is, then he might do more serious harm to Kari, then what he hasn't done already."The jock's eyes widened.

" What did Ryan do?"

" Didn't you hear on the news last night?"

" No, what happened?"

" A woman was raped and that woman was Kari."

" No way, Ryan wouldn't do something like that!"

" Really then why wasn't he there to protect her when this happened, he took her out last night, and plus I talked to Kari in the hospital, she even said that he did this."The jock just stuttered and didn't look TK in the eye anymore.

" He lives in Heighten View Terrace, where all those weird happenings took place all those years ago."

" Address?"

" 2873 south street, apt # 46." 

" Thank you Sylvan." 

" Your welcome TK, say hello to Kari for me."TK smiled and nodded, then walked away outside the school and left it.He ran to Tai's house, and when he got there, he was panting and red from the run.He knocked on Tai's door and finally got an answer.

" Hey TK.Any luck?"TK grinned and nodded.

" Where does that son of a bitch live?"Tai pulled TK in the house and slammed the door.TK told him about the guy named Sylvan and where Ryan lived now, " How Ironic, the place that first started our adventure of the digital world and Kari's pleasure in first seeing Greymon, and now that's the place where her attacker lives.I'll kill him."

" Tai we have to tell Matt."Tai nodded and grabbed his coat then TK's arm and went out of the apartment.TK looked at Tai disdainfully and tried to get his arm out of Tai's grasp, and succeeded.When they reached the Hospital, they saw a cop car there and two police officers discussing something. 

" Well the Kamiya girl doesn't like me and she only likes you, so what am I supposed to do, wait in the hallway for an hour while you question her?"

" Yes Osamu.Yesterday after you left the girl was absolutely terrified of you, I saw it, she clutched that young man's arm like she was gonna die."Osamu snorted.

" Well why don't we just call in a another female police officer, then there will be more than just one police officer in there."

" What do you think she's going to do to me Osamu, hit me over the head with a bedpan?"Ayame said sarcastically. 

" Well you never know."

" Just shut up Osamu and go get lunch."Osamu grinned and got in to the car and left.Tai and TK looked at each other and ran to the elevator and jumped in, pressed the third floor button and prayed that Kari was all right.When they got to Kari's room, they saw Matt and Kari talking.

" Hey you guys!"Tai said smiling forcefully at the sight of Kari's condition.

" Hey Tai." They both said, and went back to talking.

" Well fine then ignore me."Matt looked at him and grinned.

" That's exactly what I'm doing."

" Oh shut up Matt.Hey Matt can I talk to you for a second?"Matt looked at him again with a confused face as to why they can't talk about it in front of Kari, Tai looked at TK and TK looked at Matt with a 'please' look on his face, Matt consented and walked outside after telling Kari he'll be right back.

" So what's wrong Tai?"

" We found out Ryan's address."Matt's face darkened into a scowl.

" Where is that son of a bitch?"

" He lives in Heighten View Terrace."

" That little bitch, I'm gonna go kill him."

" I think all of us would like that Matt, I'll call Izzy and the rest of them, and get them prepared.I want to hurt this guy for what he did."Matt saw certain death in Tai's eyes when he mentioned that he wanted to hurt the guy, and almost felt sorry for the guy Ryan, the Keyword is 'Almost.'

" So when will we get him?"Matt said.

" How about tonight?I want to get him as soon as possible."

" Alright but whose gonna take care of Kari?"

" The nurses will take care of her."Matt looked at him with doubt then nodded his acceptance.

" Alright, I'll have to tell Kari that I'm gonna go out for a while, and I'll have my cell phone with me incase they call me to tell me something has happened."Tai nodded and gestured to Kari's room with his head.

" Go back to her, and be expecting the cops soon," Matt nodded and went back into the room.Tai looked at TK, " Time for us to make some phone calls."Then they left a deadly silence in their wake. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Are you sure this is the place Tai?"

" Of Course I'm sure Matt, this is where that Ryan lives."Tai said gritting his teeth at the name Ryan.Tai looked at the others in back of him, Izzy, Michael, TK, Davis, Joe, Willis, Cody, and Ken, all the boys came and the girls were in the street if something happened, in other words they were the lookouts.Tai looked at the abandoned building, " TK are you sure this is the address?"

" I'm sure, I asked the guy again and he even showed me the place from a far, this is the place."Tai swore and told them to separate.

" Matt, TK, Izzy, Davis, and myself will go through the front, Michael I want you to take Joe, Willis, Ken, and Cody and go through the back, you don't know where this guy might be hiding."The others nodded and went around to the back.Tai went up to the front door and kicked it open.

" Hey Gatomon, can you smell anything?" Tai asked the cat they had brought along with them.

" I can smell a sent, that guy was recently here."She said growling softly.

" Hey Tai look at this."Davis said pointing towards a wall.Tai looked at it and saw pictures of Kari, some were of her asleep, and others were her walking with friends and Tai even saw Sora in one of them, he saw one where she was laughing with the whole digidestined group when they were at one of their reunions in the park.

" You weren't kidding when you said this guy was a stalker Davis.Matt look at those."Tai said while looking further in the building, only to bump into Michael.

" Damn Michael, you sure know how to scare the crap out of someone."

" Sorry Tai, but there was no one in the whole building, like as if this guy left in a hurry."

" Yeah, since he knew certain death was coming his way."Matt all of sudden came running.

" Tai, I got a call from the hospital, a guy claiming to be a doctor came and took Kari, he said that he was a relative of Kari's and that he'll be the one taking her home,but the nurses searched his file and there is one called a Doctor Hashik, but the guy already drove off."Tai had a shocked look upon his face.

" That damn Ryan!I know it was him!"He said suddenly running out of the building, the others following quickly.When they reached the Hospital they saw three cop cars there,they all ran in and ran to Kari's room, what greeted them were six police officers and two detectives.

" Do you know a Kari Kamiya?"One of them asked.

" Yes sir, she's my sister."

" Well son, she disappeared this evening, a young man kidnapped her."Tai ran out of the building and ran back out side.They other caught up with him.

" What do you think what happened Tai?"He looked lost for a moment and looked straight at Matt.

" Now I think I know why he left so quickly, he had to get to Kari and still have time to get back, and take off!That's why there was nothing really in that place of his, he already packed!"Matt's face spelled realization.

" So, damn, we have to get back to his place, I'll drive."With that all of them piled into the car and Matt floored it hitting 90 M.P.H.He made it just in time to see a struggling Kari and a cursing Ryan trying to hit her, Tai dove out of the car and ran to Ryan and hit him in the jaw.

" You damn son of a bitch!!I'll kill you for what you did to her!" Tai yelled kicking him in the stomach only to get tripped and hit across the face, Ryan turned around and grabbed Kari again. 

" You come near me and she get a head full of lead!"He said producing a .44-milliliter handgun.Tai stopped short in shock.

" Let her go Ryan!Just let her go!"

" NO!She deserves it, she called me weird!!"

" So is this all that this is about, she calling you weird?!" Matt yelled," I'd say that she had done a real good observation of you, because you so damn weird!!"Matt face showed uncontrollable anger.

" That's it she gets it!"He pointed the gun at the right side of her chest and fired.

" NOOOOOOO!!" Tai yelled running after Ryan regardless of the gun and in turn got himself shot too only this time in the thigh, Tai faltered and dropped to his knees, Matt got behind Ryan.

" Now look what you made me do, you made me shoot her and you!"Ryan yelled, this time Matt grabbed his hands from behind, " Let me go, before I shoot you too!"

" Not in this life time,"Matt kicked him in the head and Ryan fell unconscious.Matt ran to Kari's side,and threw Ken his cell phone, " Call an ambulance!"Ken nodded and dialed, " Kari look at me, come on look at me Kari!" Matt had a sudden sense of Daja' vu.Kari opened her eyes.

" Matt?"

" Stay with me Kari, come on stay with me!!"

" I feel so tired."Kari closed her eyes and went limp.

" KARI!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" And ye wonder thru the valley of death, for thou art with me."

( A/N:JUST KIDDING, You really thought Kari was gonna die?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Kari, do you want something to drink?"

" Matt could you please leave me alone.I don't need anything right now."Matt looked hurt, " Matt stop looking at me like that!"Matt continued looking at her with a hurt look upon his face.Kari sighed and got up from bed, only to be pushed gently back.

" I made you breakfast."Kari looked at him dumbfounded.

" Matt you're getting too over protective."Matt grinned.

" Good, because I want our child to be healthy."

FIN…

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yardat Sama:Alright before you start to flame me, I would like to say Thank you to Silver Wing for reading my Soldiers of Fear.Now you can review, you know the little box at the bottom.


End file.
